Vampire Academy: Drabbles
by Samwysesr
Summary: Drabbles based on prompts submitted to me by my followers on tumblr. If you have one you'd like to see written, either leave it in a review or shoot me a pm. Most will be based on Rose and Dimitri, but other characters will be involved, and a few of them might just surprise you.
1. Recognition

**One—Realization**

**Prompt - Beginning**

**Description – Dimitri is trying to sleep in his room at the Academy, but something is on his mind.**

**POV – Third Person**

**Word Count: 232**

Staring up at the ceiling, he knew it would be another restless night. The image of Rose's beautiful smile was haunting his, as always. He'd tried reading, meditation and even an ice cold shower—nothing worked. Nothing could banish her from his mind, and it was driving him insane.

He wondered when his feelings for the temperamental girl had changed. When was the exact moment that his interest had shifted. When had he stopped looking at her as an impartial instructor, and begun looking at her as a twenty four year old man?

It wasn't when she had attempted her sneak attack in the gym, or even when he'd caught her in the lounge with that moron Zeklos. Rolling over and hugging a pillow to his chest, he sighed, a sound filled with sadness and longing as he pictured her standing in the window of that run down house in Portland.

It was that night, he realized, the very first time he saw her. He'd been attracted to her from the very beginning, and it had grown more intense with each passing day. As he learned more about her—her determination and her loyalty, the goodness within her—it had morphed from a simple attraction into full-fledged love.

He was in love with Rose. His seventeen-year-old student. His future guarding partner.

And there wasn't a damned thing he could do about it.

* * *

**A/N:****_ About a month ago I was contemplating taking part in the same drabble challenge that RozaHathaway17 based her story 'The Challenge' on. Unfortunately, life got in the way and I never followed through. Strangely enough, over the past 2 days several of my followers on tumblr have submitted drabble requests using prompts from the very same challenge. SO I'm going to take it as a sign and attempt to finally try it. Some of the prompts in this story will be from the challenge and some will not—the ones that are independent entries will be noted._**


	2. Submission

**Two—Submission**

**Prompt - Accusation**

**Description – Dimitri is shocked by Rose's thoughts.**

**POV – Dimitri**

**Word Count: 333**

Dimitri watched as Rose ripped into the training Dummy, her hands almost a blur as she hit the kill zone time and time again. From time to time he lost himself—her hair was down and he found himself mesmerized by the way it moved around her body, as if it had a life of its own. Catching himself drifting into yet another fantasy that involved the feel of her hair brushing against his bare skin, he snapped back into mentor mode, barking out a comment about how it blocked her vision and gave her opponent the opportunity to get a handhold during a fight.

She ignored him, tossing out a snappy retort as she kept hacking away at the dummy, and he realized she was on the verge of losing control. After calling her name several times and being ignored, he found himself standing before her, bantering back and forth as she spewed out answers to his questions in typical Rose Hathaway fashion.

Until something changed. Suddenly she snapped, her expression shifting from frustrated to furious in the blink of an eye. Dimitri stared as her face flushed with anger—the black eye doing absolutely nothing to retract from her beauty, in his opinion—shocked by the venom in her voice. He listened as she spoke, each word crushed his heart, because he realized she truly believed what she was saying.

How could she think he didn't care about her? She was his everything—he loved her more than life itself. The words might be unspoken, but that didn't make them any less true. He—

Time stopped as she pressed her lips against his own. For just a brief moment, he allowed himself to respond, trying to show her how he felt, because the words he longed to speak were so, so forbidden. He tried to erase her ugly accusation with the crush of his lips, because he was tired of fighting his feeling when all he wanted was to give in.


	3. She's Gone

**Three—She's Gone**

**Prompt - Restless**

**Description – Rose is missing, and Dimitri has no idea where to find her.**

**POV – Dimitri**

**Word Count: 391**

It was his worst nightmare come to life. Rose—his Roza—was missing. No one had the slightest idea where she might be, and Alberta refused to allow him to begin searching until they had some clue to point them in the right direction. He paced his room, cursing under his breath in Russian, somehow sensing she was in danger. Of course, he was also worried about the other students as well, but his first and foremost priority was to have Roza here with him, safe and secure in his arms.

Bowing his head in remorse, he thought back over the past few weeks—what just might end up being the last moments they'd ever spend together. Instead of pleasant times filled with happiness and laughter, they had been rife with anger and hurtful words. Hell, on Christmas—their first and maybe only Christmas together—he hadn't even given her the gift he'd bought her; to the best of his recollection he hadn't even spoken to her at all that day.

Running his fingers through his hair he fought back tears of frustration for all that he had left unspoken between them. If something happened to her, would she know how much he loved her? The answer, he knew, would be a resounding 'no'.

Restless and unable to stare at the walls surrounding him for another minute, he pulled on his duster and opened the door, slamming into Alberta. The woman had been about to knock, and the expression on her face made hope spring to life inside him.

"We think we've got a lead, Dimitri."

His heart leapt. "Any word on if they are all okay?"

Alberta shook her head. "No, but you and I both know that Rose is the best novice we've got. She'll do what it takes to protect them."

He fisted his hands at his sides to hide the violent tremble that ran through him at her words, because she was absolutely right. That was what scared him more than anything else. He fought back horrifying images, refusing to acknowledge them, but in the end, he had to face his greatest fear.

He knew that if it came down to it, Roza would lay down her life in exchange for her friends—and he was afraid that he wouldn't get there in time to stop her.


	4. The Warmth of Laughter

**Four**

**Prompt - Snowflake**

**Description – Dimitri cherishes a few happy minutes with his Roza**

**POV – Dimitri**

**Word Count: 243**

After much pleading and cajoling, he agreed. It was such a small request, really, and he knew it would make her happy. For just a short while he gave in, slackening the reigns of maturity that kept his inner child hidden away. Flopping down on his back beside her, he mimicked her movements, the sound of her happy laughter warming him to his core, despite the fact the snow beneath him was cold and wet.

Letting his imagination roam, he could pretend they were two different people. They were not mentor and student, but simply Dimitri and Rose. They weren't dhampirs with their lives planned out, but just a man and a woman, free to be happy. Free to be in love.

All too soon it was time to move on. As he brushed the snow off his clothing he slowly rebuilt himself, once again becoming the ever serious guardian that everyone expected him to be. But now, one thing was different. He had a happy moment to cling to on all those nights he spent in his room unable to sleep, filled with longing to feel her in his arms, her body cuddled beside him in his cold, lonely bed. Now he could remember a few happy minutes spent with his Roza making snow angels, and how beautiful she looked right now standing before him, with her cheeks flushed from the cold and a single snowflake glistening in her long, dark lashes.


	5. Erasing the Memories

**Five**

**Prompt - Haze**

**Description – Adrian tries to drown his troubled thoughts**

**POV – Adrian**

**Word Count: 325**

There was only one way to escape the ever present, persistent ache in his chest. Only one way he knew of to drive away the pain of her betrayal. Only one way to drive the image of her beautiful, conniving face from his thoughts, and to erase the memory of her sexy body sprawled beneath him on the night she'd been ready to take their so called 'relationship' to the next level. For Christ's sake she'd probably only been on the verge of screwing him because of something Belikov had said to push her over the edge.

"Hit me again," he said, gesturing to the bartender, "and this time, make it a double."

In retrospect, he should have realized she had been holding back all along. No matter how intense the kisses or how sweet sounding the words, it always felt like something was missing. Now he could look back and identify the missing ingredient with ease. Passion.

She'd been faking it all along. Hell, she'd probably thinking of her Strigoi boyfriend every time they'd been together. She'd probably seen that fucking asshole behind her closed eyelids every time she embraced him.

He'd confronted her about it outright once—the time they'd been in Vegas. When he watched her staring at her former lover, he'd seen her expression. She'd loved him even then, when he'd been a fucking monster. He should have called it quits then and there, but he'd let her honeyed words lull him into an idiotic state of self-delusion.

Tossing back his drink he called for another, then changed his mind as the man behind the bar reached out to snag his empty glass. "You know what—just leave the fucking bottle."

Yes, there was only one way to drive Rose Hathaway from his mind—and that was to drown himself in whiskey. If the familiar buzz of an alcoholic haze couldn't erase her from his thoughts, he didn't know what could.


	6. Her Hair

**Six—Her Hair**

**Prompt – Flame (Take 1)**

**Description –Only one thing can calm him. The scent of her beautiful hair.**

**POV – You'll have to guess **

**Word Count: 238**

He knew he shouldn't do it. She hated when he woke her up—and the slightest touch might do just that. He lay there for what felt like hours, his fingers almost aching to reach out and caress the shining strands spread across the pillows.

Finally, his control broke—he couldn't go a single minute more—and he gave in. Staring down at the sleeping woman beside him, he ran his long fingers through her thick, beautiful hair. He closed his eyes, reveling in the silky feeling as it slid between his fingers. Playing with the strands eased the tension from his body, relaxing him like nothing else could. Leaning down, he drew its delicate lavender scent deep into his lungs. From the first moment he'd set eyes on her, he had loved her hair.

Pressing a tender kiss against her temple, he drew her back against his chest, finally able to sleep now that he'd given in to the craving that grabbed him almost every night. He was just on the threshold of sleep when her tired, cranky voice demanded his attention.

"Abe, I swear if you don't quit waking me up in the middle of the night I'm going to kick your ass."

Chuckling quietly he tightened his arm around her waist and buried his face in her flame red hair. Janine's hair suited her personality perfectly. Fiery and beautiful, just like the woman he loved.

* * *

**_A/N *grins* Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you. Admit it, you thought it was Dimitri._**


	7. His Eyes

**Six—His Eyes**

**Prompt – Flame (Take 2)**

**Description – Lissa enjoys time in the attic.**

**POV – Lissa**

**Word Count: 201**

She loved him more than she'd ever imagined was possible. The brush of his hand against her skin set every part of her body on fire, leaving her craving so much more. The feeling of his lips moving in synch with her own was intoxicating, better than any manufactured high in existence.

When they'd been forced to return to this place, the place she'd feared and hated for such a long time, she had no idea what fate had in store for her. If she had, she might have given up and stopped running. Had she known this was waiting for her.

Up here, in their special place, nothing could hurt her. Instinctively she knew he would protect her, just like he did that day in class. Pulling back, she searched his eyes—they were such a bright blue, just like the center of a gas flame. She knew what she felt for him. Up until now, she had not said it aloud, wanting to be sure he felt the same. Satisfied with what she saw in his eyes, she let go and said the words she'd been longing to tell him for such a long time.

"Christian… I love you."


	8. Secrets

**Seven—Secrets**

**Prompt – Formal**

**Description – Dimitri watches Rose from across the room, hoping she'll notice him**

**POV – Dimitri**

**Word Count: 464**

Dimitri stood by the wall with the other guardians, eyes surveying the room. He knew he was in for another long night of boredom, but didn't mind. It came with the job, after all.

He averted his eyes when he caught sight of Tasha, preferring to pretend he had not seen her rather than to acknowledge the looks of longing she kept shooting in his direction. He felt a momentary pang of guilt for hurting her—she was a friend, after all—as he thought about the tears she'd shed earlier in the day. Still, it was better that he'd been up front and honest when he'd delivered his refusal of her offer. He'd done it in the kindest way possible, answering all her questions and admitting that his heart already belonged to another. The only thing he'd refused to tell her was the name of the woman who'd snared it.

As if summoned by his thoughts alone, Rose entered the room, and the sight of her stole his breath. She was wearing the dress Tasha had given her for Christmas, and the color suited her perfectly. Tearing his eyes away from her, he took a moment to scan the room, a low growl escaping before he could contain it. He wasn't the only one who'd been dumbstruck by the sight of her. The eyes of every male in the room were locked on his Roza, shining with desire and betraying their wicked thoughts.

Dimitri watched with narrowed eyes as she circulated the room with the princess, hurt that not once did she even glance in his direction. He waited all throughout the banquet, wanting just one single, lingering glance. Something. Anything. Surely she sensed he was near, the way he always knew when she was close. Surely she—

He clenched his jaw so tightly that his teeth hurt when Adrian Ivashkov stepped up beside her, standing so close that there was barely room for a breath of air between them. For the first time in his life he was envious of a Royal Moroi. He wanted to be the one standing there with Roza. He wanted to take her to a fancy, expensive formal event like this and to shower her with luxurious presents. It should be him, not Ivashkov, whispering in her ear and laughing at her responses.

Once again forcing his eyes away from Rose, he scanned the room, locking this time with a pair of bright blue eyes that were wide with shock. Tasha glanced at Rose then returned her gaze to Dimitri, shaking her head in dismay.

He closed his eyes, internally berating himself for his moment of jealousy. He had just unintentionally given away their secret—and to the one person he had been determined not to tell.


	9. The Offer

**Eight—The Offer**

**Prompt – Companion**

**Description – Dimitri contemplates Natasha's offer. Or does he?**

**POV – Dimitri**

**Word Count: 234**

When she first presented the offer, he'd turned it down outright. Perhaps it was a foolish thing to do—most dhampir men would have accepted without hesitation. But he wasn't most men, and most men weren't in love with a wonderful girl like Rose.

Tasha—as she was apt to do—argued with him, insisting he take a few days to consider, since she did not need an immediate answer. Resignedly, Dimitri agreed, knowing the delay would make no difference. He loved Rose, and even if they couldn't be _together_, it was enough just being able to be near her every day.

Of course Rose found out—and as a result was hurt beyond belief, thinking that he was seriously contemplating the offer. And as much as he longed to tell her the truth, he didn't. After what had happened with Victor's lust charm and the kissing incident in the gym, it was better to distance themselves for a while—just until they could _both_ get their raging emotions under control.

So he canceled their training sessions and attempted to avoid all close contact, telling himself it was necessary. But God, it was killing him, not being around her. Rose was so much more than just the woman he loved. She was the center of his world and his closest companion.

He missed her every minute they were apart, more than words could say.


	10. Voyeur

**Nine—Voyeur**

**Prompt – Move**

**Description –Rose wants to get the jump on Dimitri.**

**POV – Rose/Dimitri**

**Word Count: 667**

When she was fourteen , Rose had discovered something interesting. One afternoon while searching for a place to host an after curfew party, she'd discovered an old window that didn't latch properly. The window—which led into the gyms largest storeroom—was just the right size for a teenager to squeeze through, and in the end she decided to keep it a secret, just in case she ever needed a place to get away from everyone for a few hours.

She'd actually forgot about the window, until one day when she was helping Dimitri put away the equipment they'd been using. As soon as she saw it she remembered, and a brilliant Rose Hathaway idea sprung to life, fully formed in her head. The time had finally come to put her secret to the test.

Ever since the night of the queens visit, Rose had been trying to get the jump on her mentor. Unfortunately for her, the doors to the gym were large and loud, always alerting him when she entered. But the window—her window—might just give her the edge she'd been searching for.

Knowing Dimitri always worked out before their morning training session, she set her alarm an hour early, determined to surprise him. For once, she got up as soon as it went off, scurrying across the campus undetected, As she landed on the sparring mats that were stacked underneath the window she congratulated herself on the success of her mission. Making her way across the room she cracked open the door, wanting to make sure his back was to her before she sprang into action.

It was at that moment her brilliant plan came to a screeching, grinding halt.

Not because her mentor wasn't in the gym—he most assuredly was—and not because he spotted her—he didn't—but because all she could do was stare in open mouthed wonder at the perfect specimen of male beauty that awaited her. Dimitri was shirtless, his muscled torso covered in a light sheen of sweat, wearing loose fitting exercise pants and practicing what she thought to be Tai Chi. She watched him, amazed with his grace as he transitioned from one move to the next, the muscles in his chest flexing as his arms assumed the strangely beautiful positions.

She lost all track of time as she stood there, drinking in the sight of him as he switched up his routine, dropping down to do what seemed like a million push-ups, then sit ups, until finally he was done and began to rub himself dry with a towel. Even then she couldn't move, too enraptured by the way the muscles in his back danced beneath his silky skin. Only when his hands dropped to unfasten the drawstring tie at his waist could she force herself away from the door, not wanting to further invade his privacy. Climbing back out the window she jogged back to the dorm, knowing she'd have to take an ice cold shower before training.

As soon as Dimitri heard the discreet click indicating the door had closed, he allowed himself a large, satisfied smile. Of course he'd known what Roza was planning—as soon as she looked at the window her thoughtful expression had all but betrayed her. Not to mention the hushed intake of breath she'd made as soon as she peeked out the door. Still grinning he gathered up the mat he'd used and headed into the storage room, exceptionally pleased with himself. Every day, Rose tempted him in training, with every little look and touch, and every clever innuendo. So it only seemed fair that for once, she be on the receiving end, looking and longing to touch, but unable to.

As for the broken latch, well, he wasn't about to report it. He knew his Roza. She'd be back, sneaking in again in the near future, unable to resist the temptation—and he was already planning the next show he'd put on for her.


	11. Savior

**Ten—Savior**

**Prompt – Silver**

**Description – Dimitri appreciates the tools of his trade.**

**POV – Dimitri**

**Word Count: 132**

It was beautiful, in his opinion. Sleek and shining, the metal cool against his skin. He bowed his head, almost as if in supplication, pressing his forehead against the smooth silver surface as a quiet, choked sob escaped his throat.

He'd handled dozens in his lifetime; he had always appreciated them, knowing each one might someday save his life, and the lives of the Moroi he was sworn to protect. But this one, this particular stake was different than all the others. This was the stake that had been embedded in his heart. This was the one that had truly saved him, the one that had saved his soul. This beautiful piece of metal was his savior, and he'd cherish it until the moment they pried it from his cold, lifeless corpse.

Sliding it back into it's protective sheath he secreted it back in the box of old western novels that housed it before exiting the closet. When he entered the living room he smiled at Rose, pulling her into his arms and pressing his lips against her forehead. She knew he still had _that _particular silver stake buried in the depths of their bedroom closet. Likewise, his Roza knew that from time to time he felt the need to hold it and... remember. The fact she was kind enough to feign ignorance about both things just made him love her a million times more.


	12. Adrian's Luck

**Eleven—Adrian's Luck**

**Prompt – Prepared**

**Description – Adrian spies an attractive girl from across the room and tries to make Rose regret their breakup.**

**POV – Third Person**

**Word Count: 403 **

He eyed them from the shadows across the room. Two young dhampires, they appeared to be near the same age, each with a fall of dark hair and even darker eyes. The taller of the two had some kind of highlights in her hair, and seemed more relaxed than her companion, smiling mischievously and laughing as her eyes scanned the crowd.

One of them he knew—all too well. The other one—she was a new addition to court—and was a complete stranger. A mystery waiting for him to discover. Tossing back his the remains of his seventh glass of whiskey, he sauntered across the room, hiding his emotions away behind an arrogant mask as he approached them.

"Your name must be Angel, 'cause I've died and gone to heaven." He directed the comment at the unknown woman, but his eyes were locked on _her_—the girls companion_. _ No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that he hated Rose, it just wasn't true. It was a pathetic lie to try and ease the intense agony he felt every time he thought of her. Right now, being so close to her, he reveled in her nearness, drinking in the sight of her as steadily as he'd downed the whiskey a moment before.

"Ex—excuse me?"

Tearing is eyes away from the object of his sick, painful obsession, he was amused to find the girl looking flustered by his cheesy line. "Your name, sweetheart. Is it Angel?"

"Vik—Viktoria," she offered, her voice laced with an accent he couldn't quite place.

"I'm Adrian—and I think you're gorgeous." He held out his hand, and as soon as he felt her warm palm press against his, he pulled her closer. His eyes drifted back to Rose, hoping to see the slightest hint of jealousy on her face. What he got was a look of… complete indifference. The hurt slammed into him all over again, the pain and betrayal blooming anew, pushing him a little closer to the edge of sanity. Locking his arms behind Viktoria's back, he leaned down, stealing a kiss that went from innocent to passionate in no time flat.

At worst, he was prepared for a rebuff, maybe even an indignant slap. What he was _not _prepared for was the large hand that clamped down on his shoulder pulling him backwards, or the low, dangerous sounding voice that accompanied it, carrying an accent that matched the girls—one he now realized was Russian.

"Get your hands off my sister, Ivashkov!"

For fucks sake. Seriously?

Turning to face an angry Dimitri Belikov, Adrian couldn't help but wonder _how_ in the _hell_ things like this always happened to him.


	13. Power

**Twelve—Power**

**Prompt – Knowledge**

**Description – Victor has a lesson he wants Rose to learn**

**POV – Victor Dashkov**

**Word Count: 607**

He watched them leave, their bodies leaning towards each other unconsciously, seeming not to notice the way their hands brushed against each other from time to time. Behind the bars of his cell, Victor laughed. He couldn't help but wonder how it was that people could be absolutely oblivious to what was happening right in front of them.

He'd spotted the attraction in Belikov's dark eyes during the meeting in the headmistresses office, a few mere hours after the girls had been apprehended. He'd sensed it in the air around them, even when Rosemarie was spouting her nonsense, insulting the man by calling him 'cheap foreign labor'. He'd caught the lingering looks between them and the unspoken messages. And how anyone could have missed the way that Belikov had argued on her behalf—fighting tooth and nail to keep the temperamental young dhampir at the Academy was beyond him. The Russian was known for keeping quiet and never making waves. Surely the fact that he'd faced down the headmistress, all but demanding Rosemarie be given a chance had been noticed by someone other than himself?

His poor darling Natalie had confirmed all his suspicions. At first it seemed as if Rosemarie was completely oblivious to the fact her heart beat quickened and her breath hitched whenever her handsome young mentor was near. But Victor knew. He could see the truth of the matter, so he waited, gathering information and observing first hand, as soon as the opportunity presented itself.

Belikov—the poor fool—had been completely distracted the entire time they'd been at the shopping mall. His attention had not been focused on his charge; instead he had been unable to tear his eyes away from his beautiful young student. Afterwards, Victor had heard their whispered conversation about her dress. He'd seen the way the Russian watched her sleeping against his broad shoulder, his normally stoic face relaxed into an expression of tender wonderment. At the time, Victor had hardly been able to keep a smile off his face as the pieces of his plan fell slowly into place.

It was only natural he take advantage of the situation—he'd really had no choice in the matter. It hadn't been personal—truth be told, he'd always been overly fond of young Rosemarie, almost feeling as though she were his daughter. In fact, he was loathe to admit it, but there were times he wished she had been.

Now she considered him her enemy, and in a way, it hurt him deeply, although he would never show it. She seemed to have forgotten that he'd instructed Natalie to spare her life, even though he knew she would make a powerful foe. Even during the visit tonight, he'd tried to help her, offering—in his own veiled way—to share the secret of how to thwart the infertility that plagued dhampire couples. After all, what greater gift could he give the young lovers than the opportunity to be able to breed together, giving them a child of their own to love?

Sighing, he shook his head, sad that they had not sensed the hidden truth in his riddle. Rosemarie had yet to learn the most important lesson of all—the one that Victor considered his personal creed. Knowledge is power. It had been there for the taking, and instead of grasping it with both hands, she'd walked away just as empty handed and ignorant as she'd been upon arriving at his cell.

Ah well. Maybe he'd tell her the next time she visited. That is, if she offered something worthwhile in exchange for him sharing his knowledge, of course.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ For those of you wondering where in the hell I came up with the last part of the story, re-read page 186 of Shadow Kiss. For those of you who don't have a copy handy, here it is, I've marked the pertinent part in bold: _

"Tatiana and her council are being held back by centuries of archaic traditions. So long as that sort of power rules us, nothing will change. We will never learn to fight. Non-royal Moroi will never have a voice. Dhampirs like you will continually be sent out to battle."

"It's what we dedicate our lives to," said Dimitri. I could sense the tension building in him. He might show better self-control than me, but I knew he was getting just as frustrated here.

**"And it's what you lose your lives for. You're all but enslaved and don't even realize it. And for what? Why do you protect us?"**

**"Because … we need you," I faltered. "For our race to survive."**

**"You don't need to throw yourselves into battle for that. Making children isn't really that difficult."**

**I ignored his quip.** "And because the Moroi… the Moroi and their magic are important. They can do amazing things."

_So there you go. A thinly veiled hint that dhampirs can breed without the Moroi. Interesting little thought, isn't it, that Rose might have killed off the only man who could have helped the dhampirs overcome their fertility? But then again… there was something else mentioned later in the series about dhampirs breeding together. Did anyone else catch it, or am I the only one? Shoot me a message if you know what I'm talking about. :o)_


	14. The Lie

**Thirteen—The Lie**

**Prompt – Denial**

**Description –Dimitri practices the most hateful words he's ever had to say**

**POV – Dimitri**

**Word Count: 256**

Every single time he was forced to utter the hateful words 'I don't love Rose', or 'I don't want to see her', it hurt him. When he uttered them to someone other than _her_, it was like a dull throb, reminding him of a deep tissue bruise. But when he had to say them _to_ her, the pain was indescribable. The only thing he could compare it with was the pain he'd felt at the moment he'd lost his soul.

The look of anguish on her face just compounded the agony, making it seem a million times worse. So he tried to get used to saying it, knowing that Rose—being Rose—wouldn't give up. He practiced alone in his cell, and then later in the small room they gave him. He knew he'd have to say them to her again and again, and in the cruelest way possible. Because no matter what he _wanted_, they couldn't be together. Not after all the horrible things he'd put her through.

In the end he did the only thing he could, refusing to see her—and Lissa took his side on the issue, demanding Rose leave him alone. Unfortunately, he knew that Rose would somehow find a way to sneak past her best friends defenses and corner him. He dreaded it, because then he'd have to use the line he was loathe to say, knowing it would destroy her.

"Love fades, mine has."

Maybe if he kept repeating the lie to himself, one day he might believe it.


	15. Mourning

**Fourteen—Mourning**

**Prompt – Wind**

**Description –Dimitri finally sees the Roza he fell in love with.**

**POV – Dimitri**

**Word Count: 200**

She stood on the bridge, the wind bringing her hair to life, making it swirl and dance around her as if it had a life of its own. As he watched, he felt as though it were the first time he'd actually _seen_ her. This marvelous woman had been lost to him since the first time he'd fed from her. She was just as beautiful as she'd always been, but there was a spirit… a fire inside her that had been lacking before.

This… _This _was his Roza. A fierce warrior, ready to fight to the death—not the pathetic, whimpering thing that she'd become, begging to feel the euphoria of his bite. This ravishing creature before him was the woman he'd craved for so, so long.

Stalking up the embankment towards her, he was surprised to feel a twinge of sorrow. He knew that when she was Awakened, that vibrant, wonderful spirit would vanish, replaced by a ferocious hunger that knew no limitations. It was a steep price to pay—losing the woman she'd been—and he would mourn the missing piece of her every day of eternity. Still, in the end, it would be worth it. Because when he awakened her, Roza would be his and his alone, _forever_.


	16. Worth the Price

**Fifteen—Worth the Price**

**Prompt – Order**

**Description –Rose and Dimitri make some concessions in order to be together**

**POV – Rose/Dimitri**

**Word Count: 231**

Rose should have realized he'd be like this. Back at Saint Vladimir's, his room had been spotless, each and every item having its own precise place. There hadn't been a drawer with shirts hanging out, or laundry tossed on the floor. The room had been as perfect and in order as the man himself.

She, on the other hand, was the polar opposite. Rose never folded clothes, preferring to cram them into the drawers. She never made the bed—she argued it was a complete waste of time. And poor Dimitri was constantly picking her dirty clothes up off the floor and depositing them into the laundry hamper—which stood less than three feet away from the spot on the floor where she'd dropped them.

Cataloging the vast list of the many differences between the two, their friends actually began to wonder how the couple could even stand to share an apartment. When asked, Rose and Dimitri would inevitably just shrug. They'd play it off as a joke—the matching happy smiles on their faces letting everyone know they found the situation humorous.

The fact of the matter was, that after everything they'd been through, and all the battles they'd fought—and won—in order to be together, a little OCD—in Dimitri's case—or slovenliness—in Rose's—seemed like an incredibly small price to pay for their happily ever after.


	17. Reflections

**Sixteen—Reflections**

**Prompt – Thanks**

**Description –Lissa contemplates her actions**

**POV – Lissa**

**Word Count: 402**

In the days immediately following Rose's departure, Lissa was inconsolable. No matter what anyone said or did, nothing seemed to get through to her. There was even hushed talk between Christian and Adrian about meeting with the headmistress and forcing Lissa back her medication.

What the two boys didn't realize was that Lissa wasn't necessarily depressed—yet. She was simply forcing herself—for the first time—to take a good long look at her own past actions. Her contemplations brought to light just how selfishly she'd been behaving where her best friend was concerned. She saw herself through unveiled eyes and despised what she'd discovered.

Ever since the day they'd met, Rose had put Lissa's needs above all else. The dhampir girl had done her best to protect the Moroi princess, even giving her own life's blood to keep Lissa healthy and well fed. In all those years of what basically amounted to servitude, Rose had never once complained—in fact, she'd never even asked Lissa for anything in return.

Until the night of the rescue mission, that is.

Lissa remembered how fragile and broken Rose had been when she found her sobbing in the chapel that night. Rose—her strong, best friend, who never cried—had completely broken down in her arms, begging and pleading with her bond mate to save Guardian Belikov. She had stared deep into Lissa's eyes, grasping at straws, trying to find asolution. For the first time in their long, long friendship she'd turned to Lissa asking for a favor. Asking for help from the only person who could deliver the miracle she so desperately needed.

And did Lissa agree? Did she grant her request as a show of thanks for all that Rose had done for her? Did she rush to the caves and attempt to heal the man her best friend—her sister, for all intents and purposes—loved?

No.

She gave excuses, but in the end turned her down, shattering her hopes and dreams for the future. She denied Rose the happiness she so deserved. She stood by and watched as fate stole the one thing—besides Lissa herself—that Rose really, truly loved.

In retrospect, it was really no wonder that Rose had left her. If the circumstances had been reversed, Lissa knew she would have done the exact same thing.

With _that _realization, the depression set in, and Lissa welcomed its darkness.


	18. Stolen Glances

**Seventeen—Stolen Glances**

**Prompt - Look**

**Description – Eddie is more observant than anyone realizes**

**POV – Eddie**

**Word Count: 300**

Out of the three of them, Eddie had always been the quiet one. While Mason and Rose were boisterous and outgoing, Eddie was content to sit back and watch. He enjoyed observing how the people around him reacted to the outrageous antics of his two his best friends.

After Rose's return to the Academy, Eddie wasn't surprised when Mason decided to try and take the next step with her, making her his girlfriend. It was only natural—they were, after all, two of a kind. He'd watch them goofing off in class, flirting and teasing each other, oblivious to the people that surrounded them.

Most of the guardians seemed amused to watch young love blooming in their midst. All except one, that is. Eddie had noticed that whenever Mason and Rose were together, Guardian Belikov's normally stoic face would change, his jaw tensing as he clenched his hands into tight fists at his side. The man's dark eyes would narrow, and his entire demeanor seemed almost… angry.

That is, he acted that way until Rose would notice his presence. When she realized her mentor was nearby, she became more… reserved, and it was almost as if her attention shifted focus to the tall guardian standing at the wall. From time to time Eddie caught them gazing at each other, their eyes locked together in a way that made him feel distinctly uneasy. The look on their faces in those moments was... disturbing. It was as if they were in their own little word, and nothing else mattered.

Eddie always meant to ask Rose about that certain look she shared with Belikov, but before he got a chance, Spokane happened. In his grief over his best friend's death, the stolen glances between Rose and her mentor were completely and totally forgotten.

Of course, after what seemed like a dozen more tragedies and tribulations, he realized his initial assessment had been right on the money. Watching Rose and her former mentor walk through court hand in hand, lost in their own little world, Eddie wondered if he were the only one who realized just how long it was that the two had been head over heels in love.


	19. Celebration

**Eighteen—Celebration**

**Prompt – Summer**

**Description – A visit to Saint Vlad's sparks off a spur of the moment decision**

**POV – You'll have to guess**

**Word Count: 426**

On a warm summer evening she stood in the small chapel at Saint Vlad's—back where it all began so many years before. All their friends had made the trip, having come to attend a ball celebrating the five year anniversary of the Queen's ascension to the throne. Even with the many Royal visitors on campus, the gathering—an occasion which normally would warrant an elaborate wardrobe and be accompanied by an intense amount of pomp and circumstance—was strangely informal.

She'd known this day was coming—once they got back together, it was only a matter of time, really. They loved each other deeply, so this was the natural progression one would expect their relationship to take. Reflecting over the past few years she felt a twinge of regret for the part she'd once played in attempting to keep them apart. Of course they'd never condemned her for it. Probably because once they'd found their way back into each other's arms, they were so happy to be wrapped up in their passion for each other—something she'd unintentionally witnessed one too many times—that they simply forgot about the past.

She watched them as they stared at each other, taking in the complete adoration and devotion in their shared gaze, and felt complete happiness for her one-time bond mate and best friend. The fact they loved each other deeply was obvious, and in her opinion, they were absolutely perfect together. He made her happy and kept her grounded, two things she desperately needed, and she brought him out of his shell, erasing the dark shadow of his past, giving him a reason to live again.

She turned her attention back to the man speaking, listening to his soft voice with a small smile on her lips, remembering all his long ago sermons. Back then, she never would have imagined she'd be here, witnessing these two pledge themselves in such a manner. A few minutes later, Father Andrew's voice rang out, carrying through the room.

"You may now kiss the bride!"

Rising and clapping, she watched as they lost themselves in their kiss. There had been no planning at all for this spur of the moment wedding—as soon as they'd set foot on the campus where they'd fallen in love, the couple had simply decided to do it. Despite the fact that bride was in jeans and the groom in his old leather duster, it was still the most beautiful, romantic wedding that Lissa had ever attended.

**A/N—And yes, they honeymooned in the cabin. :o)**


	20. Metamorphosis

**Nineteen—Metamorphosis**

**Prompt – Transformation**

**Description – Rose still feels like a kid. Or does she?**

**POV – Rose**

**Word Count: 240**

Once upon a time, on a cold, windy morning, she'd joked that on her eighteenth birthday she would wake up as a mature adult. Needless to say, it hadn't happened. Maybe she _had_ shown maturity—going off on her own, determined to keep the promise she'd made to Dimitri. She could even see how returning school to finish her education after having made her way around the world and dealing with numerous trials and tribulations _might _ be considered a sign of maturity.

The thing was—even after everything been through and everything she'd done, she still didn't _feel_ like a mature adult.

Well, not until the morning after she and Dimitri had reconciled, that is.

When she stared into the face of the man she loved more than anything , somehow finding the inner strength to stand her ground, making him promise to try and forgive himself… In that single, brief second, it happened—she _became_ an adult, and she'd felt it through and through.

In that moment, she'd transformed from Rosemarie Hathaway—the girl who'd been in love with her mentor—into Rose Hathaway, the strong, self-assured woman who loved Dimitri Belikov. She was a woman demanding that the man she love absolve himself of things he couldn't change—proving to her that he was ready to move forward into their new life together, free from the grasp of the dark shadows that had haunted them from their past.


	21. Interuptions

**Twenty—Interruptions**

**Prompt – Tremble**

**Description – Alberta shows up to supervise a training session**

**POV – Rose**

**Word Count: 360**

Why Alberta had chosen today of all days to drop by the gym and monitor her progress was a mystery to Rose—she was just glad they'd heard her in time. Dimitri, in a rare show of affection, had been on the verge of kissing her. His lips—those soft, wonderful lips that she fantasized about so often—had been so close that she'd actually felt his warm breath on her face.

That is, until the squeaking of the large double doors interrupted them.

Dimitri's reaction to the sound had been instantaneous. He'd jumped away from her, putting a good two feet of space between them, and now he stood watching as the older woman approached them, as calm and unruffled as ever. Rose, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. She stood there trying to still her frantic breathing, her heart racing and her body tingling, longing for the kiss that now—damn Alberta to hell—wouldn't be delivered.

At first, she thought that her mentor, with his never faltering control was completely unaffected by the interruption, and it hurt. She realized exactly how wrong her assumptions were as soon as they began sparring. The air around them seemed heavy and tense, and the feeling only grew with each movement they made during the long, drawn out battle. When he finally wrestled her down to the mat and pinned her in place by collapsing the full length of his oh so sexy body against hers, she caught his staring at her lips, and his eyes were full of hunger. And when she felt his body tremble where it pressed against her own, she couldn't contain a small, self-satisfied smirk, because that shivering movement betrayed the fact that he, too, mourned the interruption.

Pulling himself away, Dimitri stood, extending a hand and helping her to her feet. When he held her hand for a split second longer than was absolutely necessary, Rose realized that maybe, just maybe, she'd still get that kiss before the day was over.

Now she just had to figure out how in the hell to get rid of Alberta so the lip lock could commence.


	22. Catch Me If You Can

**Twenty One—Catch Me If You Can**

**Prompt – Sunset**

**Description – Running laps becomes a lot more fun**

**POV – Rose**

**Word Count: 422**

It was one of those wonderful training sessions—Dimitri had decided to run laps with her. Just his presence beside her on the track made the tedious exercise a hundred times more enjoyable, in her opinion. They were in the home stretch, rounding the far side of the oval when Dimitri glanced down at her, his lips curling up in a rare—almost playful—smile.

"Do you think you can catch me, Roza?"

Having said that, he bolted away from the track, his arms and legs moving like a well-oiled machine as he sprinted into the woods at top speed, leaving Rose to stare after him, confused beyond belief. Shaking herself out of her stupor, she set off after him, wondering all the while exactly what in the hell he was up to. Determined to catch him, she pushed herself to run harder and faster than she ever had before.

She didn't make it very far.

She hadn't gone more than twenty feet before she was grabbed from behind, two strong arms snaking around her and pulling her up against a broad, muscular chest, effectively stilling her movement.

"Very good Roza, but you weren't paying attention to your surroundings. If I had been a Strigoi—"

Rose cut him off, still trying to catch her breath. "I know Comrade… I'd be dead right now."

"That's not what I was going to say at all," Dimitri gently chided her.

She attempted to turn and face him, but his arms tightened, holding her firmly in place. A moment later she felt his nose brush the hollow under her ear, and she froze, afraid that if she moved in the slightest he'd stop what he was doing.

"What I was going to say—before you so rudely interrupted me," he teased, "was that you'd be dinner."

As soon as the words left his lips he playfully bit down on her neck, earning a gasp of surprise in return, Loosening his grip he spun her around, his lips immediately seeking out her own. She had no idea how long they stood there, because that slow, sweet kiss clouded her mind and left her reeling and senseless.

When he finally pulled back, she didn't complain; she was blissfully happy and didn't want to spoil the moment. Instead, she simply decided to enjoy his rare, affectionate mood for as long as it lasted. Cradled against Dimitri's chest as they leaned against a tree, she reveled in their few stolen minutes of happiness while drinking in the beautiful sunset.


	23. Dominance

**Twenty Two—Dominance**

**Prompt – Mad**

**Description – Nathan fights to be top dog.**

**POV – Nathan**

**Word Count: 409**

Had Nathan known things would turn out like this, he never would have Awakened Belikov. From the very beginning the man had refused to follow orders, ignoring the fact that as his sire, the elder Strigoi had absolute authority over him. As soon as the Russian had opened his eyes, the battle of wills had begun, and as much as he hated to admit it, Belikov was winning.

Belikov was voracious, making at least five kills a night, each one strengthening him, and within the first three days he'd challenged Nathan, fighting him for dominance. Just remembering how the upstart had nearly killed him was enough to drive him insane. He had to be stopped, and soon.

He could grudgingly admit that the man was intelligent. Instinctively Dimitri had taken advantage of his former student/mentor ties with Galina, forming an alliance that gained him far more power than he deserved. Now _he _was the favorite, having shoved Nathan to the side. Anything Belikov wanted, he got, and everyone just accepted it.

But not Nathan. He wouldn't, especially not this. Galina must be mad to think that anyone would stand for it. This just simply could not be allowed.

Rounding the corner he started down the hallway, glaring at the Strigoi—he was almost certain his name was Anton—standing guard outside the door. He growled in frustration to see one of his own being used in such a manner. The woman sequestered away inside was a common blood whore, and Belikov had them all waiting on her hand and foot, as if she were some fucking long lost princess.

"Move away from the door," he ordered, trying to intimidate the youngster.

"Belikov said no one was allowed near his mate unless he was present."

Nathan narrowed his eyes. "I'm his sire, he didn't mean me."

Anton smirked. "Since he specifically said 'and that includes that asshole Nathan', I'm guessing he meant exactly that."

Before the other Strigoi knew what hit him, his head was rolling across the floor. Nathan intended to bring Belikov to heel, and no one was going to stand in his way. Punching in the code he'd gotten from Inna, he whistled as he approached the second door, happy now that his plan was being put to action.

There was no better way to break a man than by desecrating what he held most dear. It was time to pay a visit to pretty little _Roza_.


	24. Penance

**Twenty Three—Penance**

**Prompt – Thousand**

**Description –Dimitri contemplates his fate.**

**POV – Dimitri**

**Word Count: 336**

He sat in the back row of the church with his head bowed. His large hands were clasped in his lap to still their trembling, clenched so tightly together that the tanned skin covering his knuckles was blanched out and pale. Lost in his own thoughts, he wasn't following the sermon, instead he was contemplating his multitude of sins.

No one, not a single person understood—everyone just expected him to accept what had happened and move on, as if none of it had ever occurred. He wished he could do just that. He wished he could forget what had happened and go back to being the man he'd been before.

But he couldn't.

They didn't understand that it was always there, eating away at him like acid. He saw their faces and heard their frightened voices begging for their lives. He had killed so many, not just to feed, but some simply for the sheer pleasure of it. For the rush of power he'd felt as their life drained away.

It wasn't just one or two or ten or even a hundred—that would have been bad enough. He'd slaughtered well over a thousand people—so many that the Strigoi he'd been had grown bored with counting—snuffing out the candle of their existence without a second thought.

And Roza, dear God above, the things he'd done to her. The way he'd treated the woman he loved, it was somehow more horrifying than all the rest put together. Every time he closed his eyes, it played out in his head, over and over, tormenting him.

No matter what anyone said, the things he'd done were unforgivable, and the only thing he could do was suffer through the guilt. He knew the penance he had pay for his sins. It was a harsh one—being without his Roza was slowly destroying him, shattering his heart one second at a time. But after everything he'd done, and everything he'd put her through, Dimitri knew he deserved it.


	25. Waiting

**Twenty Four—Waiting**

**Prompt – Outside**

**Description –Dimitri loves patrol shifts**

**POV – Dimitri**

**Word Count: 205**

Unlike the other guardians at Saint Vladimir's, Dimitri didn't mind patrol shifts. The others had a vast myriad of complaints. The ones most often heard in the lounge were that the shifts were far too varied, playing havoc with one's schedule; that they screwed up one's internal clock causing problematic sleep, and the unanimous favorite, that they were just plain boring. Those were all things that didn't perturb him in the slightest. Instead, of grumbling like the others, he signed up for extra shifts, and often covered for his co-workers if the opportunity arose. Why, you might ask?

Because he enjoyed having the opportunity to wander the beautiful grounds, whether it be by sunlight or moonlight. Being alone as he strolled through the woods gave him ample time to reflect on the days events, and to work out the problems that played at his mind. In other words, it gave him plenty of uninterrupted time to think about Rose.

And inevitably, several times during each and every shift, he'd find himself standing outside of her dorm, staring up at her window with a hopeful expression on his upturned face. Waiting and praying to catch a glimpse of the beautiful girl inside that owned his heart.


	26. Four Words

**Twenty Five—Four Words**

**Prompt – Winter**

**Description – Dimitri hears four words that fill him with emotion.**

**POV – Dimitri**

**Word Count: 270**

He took his coat back, watching her walk back inside, entranced, as always by the catlike grace with which she moved. The look in her eyes as she'd spoke to him a moment before told him all he needed to know. He could only hope that she had seen the reflection of the same in his own.

She said she was going to break someone's heart.

The Ashford boy would be devastated—anyone with eyes could see how enamored he was with Rose—and Dimitri felt guilty, knowing that the same 4 words that would crush the young novice, shattering his hopes and dreams, had had instantly filled him with unspeakable joy

His Roza felt the same way he did—that it was impossible to be with anyone else, because they already belonged to each other. It was impossible to share your heart with someone new when it was already bound by unbreakable chains. For Dimitri, that was Rose. No one could ever replace her.

Soon he would tell her. He'd search for sweet words to express what was in his heart. He'd stare into her beautiful brown eyes and let her see what he'd hidden away for so long, deep in the center of his soul. He might even allow himself a brief lapse, and take her into his arms, holding her close, away from the prying eyes of their world, just for a little while.

Walking to the edge of the rooftop, he took one last look at the beautiful winter landscape below him, and then turned to go inside, already feeling the burning need to see her again.


	27. Family Heirloom

**Twenty Six—Family Heirloom**

**Prompt – Diamond**

**Description – Dimitri is anxious, wanting the very best for his Roza**

**POV – Dimitri**

**Word Count: 604**

He knew he had absolutely no reason to be nervous, but he was absolutely terrified. He'd asked her before—far too many times to count, in all honesty. But this time, he thought—and hoped and prayed—her answer might be different. She'd always replied with the same answer; it had hinged on a certain magical number.

Yesterday had been her twentieth birthday. She now had a two at the beginning of her age.

He'd already spoken to her parents, two years ago, in fact, before he'd proposed the first time. He'd even been hopeful enough to go out in search of a ring. And that ring was the cause of his current worries. He hadn't bought one yet, and he was afraid that fact would disappoint her.

His Roza deserved a diamond, the biggest, most sparkling gem he could find, but he just couldn't afford the type of ring he longed to give her. Abe and Lissa had both offered him a loan, but he couldn't bring himself to accept their money. In his mind—and yes, he knew it was old fashioned—it was something he had to do on his own, to prove he was worthy of his Roza, and that he could provide for her.

He'd fretted about it for weeks, walking past the window of the court jewelers, staring at the vast array of beautiful, shining stones behind the glass. The Moroi man running the shop took pity upon him, offering him several options, throwing out terms like credit and layaway, but in his mind, that was the same as borrowing from their friends. He thought about emptying his savings, but that money was intended for the purchase of a small house on the edge of court, a home for he and Roza, a place away from everyone—their own little world.

He had almost been at his wits end when the package arrived from home. At first he assumed it to be a belated birthday gift for Rose, until he read the label that had been addressed in his grandmother's spidery handwriting—she'd sent it to him alone. It was unusual enough to peak his curiosity, because everything his family sent always bore both of their names. Standing in the lobby of their apartment building, he'd torn into the package, amazed as always by his grandmothers foresight when he saw what the package contained—his great grandmother's wedding band.

Palming the ring, he unfolded the note and smiled as he read her words of wisdom:

_Dimitri—_

_Your woman is a warrior, and warriors cannot be hampered by fancy jewels. Would you give her a ring she could never wear for fear of harming it in battle? Be practical my boy, and think like our Roza. From the moment you slide this band on her finger, it will never leave her hand. I have seen it—and I am never wrong._

_Much love,_

_Grandmother_

He smiled as he felt all his worries drain away. Studying the band that had been fashioned by hand so many years before, he realized it was more beautiful than any of the diamonds he'd been pining over. It had been created with love by a man who wanted to give his woman the very best he could offer; a man that knew a it wasn't the cost of the ring that mattered, but rather the thought and emotion behind it. It was a priceless treasure, just like his Roza. Turing toward the stairs, he took them three at a time, anxious to slide his it on the finger of the woman he loved.


	28. Grief

**Twenty Seven—Grief**

**Prompt – Letters**

**Description – Alberta has a job to do, and she dreads it.**

**POV – Alberta**

**Word Count: 767**

Out of all the many duties she had around the academy, this one was by far the hardest she'd ever had to do. The attack had been unprecedented—there was no formal procedure in place; no policies set forth detailing how to deal with the aftermath of such an occurrence. Ellen had delegated dealing with clearing away the deceased guardians belonging to the person she deemed most capable, not taking into account that the people in question had been not just her coworkers, but her friends.

This was the last room she had to clear, and she was dreading it. Dimitri Belikov had been a good man. One with a bright, promising future ahead of him. Alberta had always had a soft spot for the quiet young guardian—it was a maternal feeling that had only ever applied to one other person. Rose. Her poor, poor Rose—she was suffering, and there wasn't a damn thing anyone could do to reach her. She'd been wandering around in a daze, not eating, barely speaking. It tore at Alberta's heart to see the girl she'd raise so grief stricken.

Unlocking the door, she flicked on the lights and glanced around the interior. The room was spotless, just as she'd expected it to be, with the faint musky scent of his aftershave lingering in the air. Making quick work of the task, she ignored her tumultuous emotions, emptying everything into large cardboard boxes that she labeled with his initials. Staring at them for a moment, she added her name and storage number, jotting a short note, detailing where to send them.

Initially, the plan had been to simply dispose of everything, but she just… she couldn't do it. She had a feeling that in time, a certain someone—Rose—would look back and wish she'd thought to save his possessions. Until that day came, Alberta would store the many boxes with her own meager memorabilia in the large basement below the guardian dorms. With a renewed sense of purpose, she boxed up everything: his many books, his pitifully small wardrobe and his bathroom toiletries. She even boxed up the contents of his hamper and the linens from his bed. Anything and everything went into the box—she would store every single item he'd possessed, hanging on to whatever small fragment of the man she could.

When she got to his bedside nightstand, her stoic mask faltered. Reaching into the drawer she withdrew a handful of photographs—taken, she supposed, with the battered polaroid camera she'd in the closet. They were all of Rose—a smiling, happy Rose. That beautiful carefree smile that Alberta feared she'd never see again. As she neared the bottom of the stack, she was surprised to find a few of Rose and Dimitri together, faces pressed together as he held out the camera and recorded the happy moment on film.

Running her fingertips over the smiling image, she realized it was a side of Dimitri that few had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Gone was the solemn, stern face, replaced by the look of the carefree young man he might have been had he chosen a different path. Reaching the last picture, she heaved a heavy sigh, feeling her heart lurch. Again, it was the two of them, this time with their smiling likps pressed together in a kiss.

Setting the photos aside, she pulled out the bundle of paper they'd been resting upon. They were sealed envelopes, dozens upon dozens of them, none of them addressed. She opened the first one and after reading only a few lines, a small sound of despair escaped her as she sank down on the bare mattress. It was a letter—to Rose. One by one she went through the stack, unaware of the tears that streamed down her face as she read Dimitri's undelivered declarations of love for his student. The final letter in the stack appeared to be the first one he'd written, dated just three weeks from the day he'd brought Rose back to Saint Vlad's.

She stared down at the letters that surrounded her, realizing that after the first letter, he had written one each and every day up until the attack. Bowing her head and burying it in her hands, Alberta Petrov, the unemotional head guardian gave into the grief, sobbing uncontrollably. She cried an ocean of tears for the two young adults she considered her children, and for the loss of their love—a precious, beautiful thing that had been tragically ended before it even had a chance to come to fruition.


	29. The Ultimate Blessing

**Twenty Eight—The Ultimate Blessing**

**Prompt – Promise**

**Description –Dimitri watches Rose from afar and contemplates the future**

**POV – Dimitri**

**Word Count: 783**

He watched her from his perch, high on a nearby rooftop, drinking in the sight of her. Every night for more than two weeks, he had done this—trailing her through the city, noticing each and every detail and committing it to memory. The way her body moved; graceful and fluid like a dancer. The way she'd unthinkingly toss her hair, the delicious scent tantalizing him as it drifted past carried to him on an obliging breeze. Her smile—it was rare, fleeting, and so full of sadness; not the bright, cheery smile he remembered from before.

From the moment he'd received her message, he searched for her. He sent out his people in droves to scour the city; they'd found her within a few hours. Pleased when he received the good news, he had rewarded them most generously before immediately setting out, eager to once again be in her presence.

Roza. _His _Roza.

An internal war raged within him, as it had each night that he'd spent following her. Even as his eyes drank in the sight of her, his instincts were demanding her death. She was—after all—here to honor the promise they'd exchanged on that long ago night in the van.

But could he do it? Could he stare into her eyes—those beautiful eyes that he'd loved… no, that he _still _loved—and watch the life slowly drain out of them?

Something deep within him screamed out the answer, raging at the very thought of existing in a world without her in it.

No.

Cocking his head in the manner of a great bird of prey, he studied her motley little group of un-promised dhampirs. Laughing and joking as they walked—out of all of them, she alone remained silent. Her face was unsmiling and solemn, as if she were lost in deep contemplation, and it angered him. What had happened to take the joy from his Roza's heart?

The answer came to him from deep within, from the same place that had panicked at the thought of her death. _She is in mourning… she grieves for you and all that has been lost._

He shook his head, snarling at the strange, elusive feeling of guilt that washed over him at the thought. He didn't like it, his kind was not meant to… _feel_ such emotions as guilt or love. It was unnatural. It was a sign of weakness, and he wouldn't allow it.

Turning his attention back to the street below, he was once again instantly captivated by her. As a man, he had thought he would never see anything more beautiful than Roza sprawled beneath him, her eyes dark and full of passion, her skin covered with a sheeny sweat, glowing in the flickering firelight as she moved beneath him, whispering soft words of love in between her tiny, mewling cries of pleasure as he thrust himself deep within her body.

Now he knew he had been so, so wrong. As a Strigoi, her beauty was a hundred—no—a thousand times greater. To his enhanced vision, she was radiant; everything about her from her eyes, to her body to her glorious long, silky looking hair. When she spoke, his sensitive ears picked up her voice and it was like the dulcet sound of an angel singing the sweetest melody imaginable.

No, he could not kill her—the world without Roza would be a desolate, lonely place. Instead, he would give her the greatest gift possible.

He would Awaken her.

When he was dhampir, he had thought that to become a Strigoi was a fate worse than death. Now, as a Strigoi, he realized how very wrong he had been. It was the ultimate blessing. Looking down at Roza, he realized that, in fact, his Awakening in the caves had been a godsend.

Before, their future together would have been forbidden, riddled with trials and tribulations too numerous to name. He had been willing to risk it—to give anything to have her in his life—because he loved her more than anything. He still did, only now they could have the future they deserved. Once she was Awakened, he and Roza could do whatever they wanted—and more importantly, they would be together eternally.

He smiled as he watched the dhampirs entering a building, leaving his Roza standing on the street. He was in motion before she even moved to approach the old woman that had caught her eye. Smiling as he stepped off the rooftop, he dropped down into the dark alley below. In minutes, he would have her in his arms again, and God pity anyone foolish enough to try and separate them.


	30. A Happy Life

**Twenty Nine—A Happy Life**

**Prompt – Simple**

**Description –Dimitri likes to fantasize**

**POV – Dimitri**

**Word Count: 416**

At Saint Vladimir's Academy, in the quiet of night, when everyone except the guardians on patrol were sleeping soundly in their beds, he would sometimes—most every night, truth be told—let scenarios involving Rose play through his mind. They soothed him after a long, weary day; even just imagining her brought a calming peace to him. Rose was the balm that soothed his soul when nothing else could.

His favorite fantasy, the one he turned to most often, involved them running away from Saint Vlad's together. He would take her home, to Baia, where they would live in a small cottage within walking distance of his family's home. Every Sunday, after church they would all gather round his mother's large wooden table, feasting on the delicious food that she took so much pride in making.

They would be happy, so very, very happy. They would be free to be in love. Free to be together. No one would question the difference in their age, and no one would care that she had been his student. No one would care that they had given up their charge. They would enjoy a safe, simple life together, and it would be wonderful.

And always in this particular daydream, there were three small children. Never any more, and never any less. First a big, strong boy that resembled him, but who had Roza's eyes and beautiful hair. The next youngster was a girl, the spitting image of her mother, but with his calm, quiet demeanor. And finally, there was the smallest, still a small baby perched on Roza's hip. Out of the three, only the youngest changed from one dream to the next. Sometimes it was a boy, but usually it was a sweet smiling girl, resembling the best in both of them.

Of course, he knew it was impossible. Even if somehow, someday he and Rose found a way to be together, those precious, beautiful angelic children would never exist.

But you see, that was the nice thing about fantasies—when you were having them, anything was possible.

And just like most every night, Dimitri Belikov ignored the tears on his cheeks—shed almost unconsciously as he mourned the live he could never have—closing his eyes and returning to his fantasy as he drifted off to sleep. And as always, in the dreams that followed he would be wrapped tightly in the arms of his beautiful wife Roza, with their three precious children safe and sound nearby.


	31. Sweet Melody

**Thirty — Sweet Melody**

**Prompt – Future**

**Description – Dimitri waits for Roza to wake.**

**POV – Dimitri**

**Word Count: 204**

Most people would find the constant beeping of the heart monitor irritating. To Dimitri, it was the most beautiful sound on earth. It meant that his Roza was still here, with him.

It meant that she would heal, and that they would finally get a chance to be together, unhampered by his guilt or her being an underage student. It had been an unattainable dream for such a very long time—each stolen kiss and caress a bittersweet torture, because in the end, they had both known it would lead to nothing but heartbreak.

Reaching down he gathered up her small, limp hand and pressed a kiss against the palm before settling back in the uncomfortable hospital chair and closing his eyes. The surgery had been a success. They said she would be fine, so now, he could rest and wait. Soon Roza would wake up and open her beautiful eyes, and they could begin living their future together.

He dozed off with a small, happy smile on his lips, lulled by the rhythmic sound of her breathing and the beeping of the machinery that monitored her vital signs—and he thought it was sweeter than any lullaby he'd ever heard in his life.


	32. Never Too Old

**Thirty One—Never Too Old**

**Prompt – Chocolate**

**Description –Who keeps leaving candy on her doorstep?**

**POV – Olena**

**Word Count: 946**

When she found the first box of chocolates left on her front porch without any kind of note or indication of where they came from, she did what any sensible person would do and threw them straight in the garbage. After all, she had no idea who the sender was or if they had been tampered with. But they kept coming like clockwork; every Monday morning there would be another box propped against her front door.

The fourth time it happened her mother came into the kitchen just as she was about to toss them.

"They're fine. You're wasting good chocolate."

"We don't know where they came from—"

"I do. Here, watch." Snatching the box she opened it, popping one into her mouth. "See? Fine."

"Who keeps sending them?"

"You'll figure it out. You're a smart girl." Patting her daughters cheek, the old woman left the kitchen.

She puzzled over the mystery for several days, still unable to figure out who would have a reason to leave such a thing on her doorstep. Finally, she called a family meeting, setting all three of her daughters down, determined to obtain the answer.

"Which one of you has a secret admirer?"

Three sets of confused eyes stared back at her, so she explained the situation. Sonya's loud, abrupt laughter cut her off. Staring at her daughter she raised an eyebrow, wanting an explanation.

"Those aren't for us mama. They're meant for you."

"Me? Why would anyone be leaving me presents?"

"I don't know," Karolina smirked, "maybe because you're a beautiful woman?"

Olena scoffed at the idea. "Don't be ridiculous. Who would—"

"Anatoly Yershov." Sonya cut her off with a smirk. "He's always asking about you."

Olena stared off into space, wondering why in the world the shy, quiet pharmacist would be inquiring about her, only to be pulled out of her musings by her youngest daughters voice.

"Don't be dense mama. He's crazy about you. Whenever you're in his shop he watches you… he looks at you the same way Dimka looks at Roza"

Flustered, Olena excused herself, ducking into the kitchen to splash cool water on her flushed cheeks. Deciding to have a cup of tea while she thought about what she'd been told, she played her daughters teasing words through her head as she waited for the kettle to boil. She was sure they must be mistaken. There was no way on earth a sensible man like Anatoly would do something so foolish.

She'd known the man since they were small children, having grown up on the same quiet street. Many of the dhampire they'd been in school with looked down on him, claiming he'd shirked his duty in leaving the academy and choosing to take on a human education and profession rather than to become a guardian. Olena didn't—she never had. He had always been a shy, kind boy who cared nothing for the violence that was required when one was a guardian.

Reaching out and taking a chocolate from the box, she let the sweet confection melt on her tongue while she absentmindedly rubbed the faint, barely noticeable scar along her cheekbone. Her life might have been so very different had she chosen a man like Anatoly. Just the thought made her stomach flutter, and she felt a sense of wonder that she could still get butterflies in her stomach at the thought of a handsome man. But what to do about it? That was the question.

A week later she awoke earlier than usual, taking extra special care with her appearance and dressing a bit more stylishly than she was apt to do on a regular basis. Stationing herself by the front door, she opened it as soon as she heard the faint sound of footfalls on the steps outside. She startled Anatoly so badly that he dropped the box he'd been about to lean against the door, making his cheeks flush a bright red with embarrassment.

"Are you just going to keep leaving me chocolates forever, or you actually going to ask me out on a proper date, Anatoly Yershov?" Olena crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at the man, trying not to laugh at his terrified expression.

Anatoly removed his hat, crumpling it in his fist as he stared down at the ground. When he looked up at her she caught her breath—she'd forgotten how beautiful his eyes were. "I did not think you would care to go out with me, Olena. You are a very beautiful lady and me… well, I'm not much of a catch."

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?" Olena gave him a small, hesitant smile, feeling the butterflies start up again. "Pick me up on Sunday after services. We can have a picnic lunch, how does that sound?"

He stared at her, amazed, his face lighting up with happiness. In that moment he looked like the sweet teenaged boy he'd been, so many years before. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel like you have to… because of the candy."

"I just said I would didn't I? Now go on, and no more chocolates. I need to watch my figure." Olena gave him a wink before turning to go back inside. Shutting the door she peeked through the window, watching him walk away whistling a happy tune. Smiling to herself, she realized she was looking forward to the date. She recognized the feeling in her stomach, and she knew exactly what it meant. Apparently, you were never too old to fall in love, and she had a feeling that this time, it would last.


	33. Alone

**Thirty Two — Alone**

**Prompt – Glide**

**Description – He wants what he can't have**

**POV – Christian**

**Word Count: 393**

* * *

A pair of eyes watched her from across the room, unnoticed, as always. Whenever she was present she drew his attention like a magnet—and although he hated it, he couldn't seem to stop it from happening. It had been like this for as long as he'd known her, and it wasn't likely to change now.

He loved watching her move—he'd never admit it—when she walked, she was so graceful and elegant, seeming to glide across the floor as if her feet didn't quite touch the ground. He loved her laugh, and her smile; to him, she looked like an angel. She was so very beautiful that it took his breath away and made his chest hurt.

Attempting to shove the thoughts and feelings away, he turned his attention back to his book. He was a loner; he didn't want or need anyone in his life. Having feelings about people made you vulnerable. It opened you up to hurt and rejection, not to mention a world of pain. He was better of alone, that was the way he liked it.

Her laughter reached his ears and his eyes sought her out again, despite telling himself he wasn't going to look. There they sat, the princess and the dhampir, chatting with their friends, seeming oblivious to the world around them. As he studied her, he couldn't help but think that something about her seemed so very different, as if she'd changed during the time she'd been away. She seemed more… approachable, and he wondered if maybe…just maybe… she wouldn't let others influence her decisions. He wondered if she might get to know someone before casting judgment on them.

Shoving his book in his backpack, he gathered up the remains of his meal and made his way over to the trash. Taking one last look at the girl, he sighed and turned away, knowing he'd never have the nerve to approach her. No matter how different she seemed, she was still a princess and he was nothing but an outcast. She was beauty and he was the beast. She'd never fall for someone like him, it was impossible. Shoving his hands deep in his pockets, he ignored the sneers and stares of his classmates and headed for his attic hideaway, unaware that fate would intervene, and that Vasilisa Dragomir would be joining him soon.


	34. Chapter 34—Appreciating Beauty

**Thirty Three — Appreciating Beauty**

**Prompt – Beauty**

**Description – Joshua is visiting his sister, awed by all the beauty that court has to offer.**

**POV – Joshua**

**Word Count: 732**

**Requested by natureboydawes on tumblr**

* * *

He'd never been in a place like this—never even really imagined that one existed. It was luxurious and fancy, filled with the sort of things he'd only heard about in stories or seen pictured in the magazines he and his sister used to sneak peeks at on the rare occasions they'd gone into town.

Everything looked expensive and untouchable, making him feel decidedly uncomfortable, though he tried his best to hide it. Being naturally observant to the things around him, he'd already noticed the questioning—and disapproving—glances being shot at him by the other people in that crowded the massive room, but he ignored them. He supposed he was staring too much, or perhaps his face gave away the awe he felt at being there. Whatever the reason for their scornful looks, he refused to put on airs. They were used to this lifestyle, after all, and for him, this was an entirely new experience.

The only feeling their veiled looks invoked in him was one of pity—they were so used to the things around them that they failed to really _see _them. They were oblivious to the way the crystals in the huge chandeliers caught the candlelight and made it flicker and dance; they ignored the sweet, subtle perfumed scent of the flowers that were scattered around the room. He noticed it all, and took the time to appreciate each tiny thing.

He only wished his sister hadn't wandered off and left him on his own. She was the only reason he was here—the least she could have done was stuck by his side and showed him around instead of leaving him. It would have been nice to discuss these things with someone who would understand his feeling. Bending his head to inhale the delicate aroma of one of the large blooms on a nearby table, a familiar voice drifted across the room, commanding his attention. Turning his head in the direction the sound had come from, he spotted two people that he recognized, and his cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

He should have known there was something between the two dhampirs when he'd met them. But instead of being observant to their body language and watching for tells, he'd been oblivious to everything but the beauty of the young woman, rushing ahead without thinking—something his father always chastised him for. He'd made a damned fool of himself, as usual, and for a moment he contemplated slinking out of the room, not wanting to encounter them. Watching them out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rose turn, addressing someone who had been hidden from sight behind Dimitri's tall frame. As the person stepped out of the shadows and into the light, he stared in wonder—and he felt time stand still.

The woman was tall and lithe, like a young sapling in the forest, her willowy body encased in a formfitting, shoulder baring dress that matched her eyes. Eyes that were the palest green, a color that made him think of springtime; they were the color of the first sprigs of grass that forced their way up from the cold, dead earth, signifying the rebirth of a new season. Her hair hung free and loose, the flaxen strands caressing her pale shoulders as she moved, held back from her face by some sort of small crown—a tiara, he thought it was called—the gemstones catching the light and reflecting it around her in a way that resembled a halo. The rainbowed colors danced around her with every movement she made, and the effect was completely captivating.

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

Shaking his head, he ran his hands over his hair to smooth any wayward strands, and then he tugged at the sleeves of his borrowed suit, hoping he didn't look too out of place. His humiliation from a few minutes before had been completely wiped away by the sight of the angel, and now… now he just had to find a way to meet her.

Once that was accomplished… well, then he'd have to find a way to win her heart. Because beauty like that… it had to be appreciated—to do anything less was a sin, in his book. And Joshua _always_ made a point of properly appreciating the beautiful things in life, whatever they might be.

* * *

_**Not proofed and I'm sick, so forgive any typos etc. **_


	35. Chapter 35— Alone in a Crowd

**Thirty Four — Alone in a Crowd**

**Prompt – loneliness**

**Description – She thinks back on what she has lost**

**POV – Rose**

**Word Count: 778**

* * *

In my entire eighteen years of life, I had never felt so completely and utterly alone. Not when my mom dumped me at the Academy with a bunch of strangers, or even on the rare occasion when Lissa had to go on an official Royal visit with her family and I had to stay behind. When those things happened, I at least had other people I could talk to—people who understood what I was saying. Here, whenever I tried to strike up a conversation, even if it was just to ask for direction, people just looked at me and shook their heads, not understanding me when I struggled to form a sentence.

For a week I spent my restless days leafing through the battered copy of '_The Essentials of Russian Words and Phrases for Traveling_ _ for Dummies_' that I'd picked up back in the states, trying to make sense of the strange looking Cyrillic and to commit the phrases to memory, but it was an impossible task. Some people have a gift when it comes to learning languages—but I, apparently, wasn't one of them. I stared around my shabby, cheap rented room, trying to convince myself the feeling would go away once if I could just make myself learn a little Russian—and that the reason I felt so lonely was because I was in a strange country. I told myself over and over that being able to just _talk _to another human being and seeing comprehension in their eyes would take away the crushing feeling of utter desolation that I felt, but it wasn't working in the slightest.

Because deep down, I knew it was a lie. I didn't want to face the truth, so I was grasping at straws and focusing on the trivial issues. I didn't want to think about the fact that from the moment Dimitri Belikov had come into my life, he'd given me a sense of completion and… peace that I had been lacking. He was truly my other half, and now that he was gone… I'd never be whole again.

Time and time again I relived the last kiss we'd shared, hidden in the shadows of the forest. I'd close my eyes and concentrate hard, summoning up the soft, lightly accented sound of his deep, soothing voice saying Roza, replaying the words he said to me that day—his promises of how we would be together. I felt his gentle touch over and over again, remembering the way it had felt when he moved inside me, bringing my body to life in a way I had never dreamed possible, trying to hang on to the feeling of complete and utter happiness I felt in the wake of our lovemaking.

I knew—oh God I knew—that what I was doing wasn't healthy or right. I should have been focusing on my mission and not thinking about things that brought hot, mournful tears to my eyes and increased the ever present, never ending ache in my chest. But see, the thing is, I _had _to do it. I was terrified that the memory of Dimitri—and of the beautiful love we'd shared—would slip away from me. I knew first hand that while the painful memories would linger, the good ones would fade away far, far too fast—and I couldn't bear the thought of losing the one tiny piece of him that lived on in my mind.

What I didn't want to face was the realization that it wasn't the language barrier that had me feeling so alone, or even the fact I was in a foreign country away from everyone who cared about me. It didn't matter if I was in Russia surrounded by complete strangers or back at Saint Vlad's surrounded by my friends. The truth of the matter was, without Dimitri in my life... the loneliness would never, ever go away. A part of me—of my soul—had been ripped away, and I would never, ever be able to get it back.

Tossing the book aside, I curled up in a ball on the hard, lumpy mattress and just like every night since the rescue, cried myself to sleep, yearning for something that couldn't be. I would find him, and I would save his soul, just like I promised. What I wasn't sure of was this: after I staked him, would I have the strength and courage to go on and live the rest of my life with the constant pain and torment , the way he would want me to, or would I give in to the loneliness and turn the stake on myself.


	36. An Unreachable Dream

**Thirty Six—An Unreachable Dream**

**Prompt - Work**

**Description – No matter how hard he tries, it will never be enough.**

**POV – Joshua Dawes**

**Word Count: 232**

* * *

He had been working harder than he ever had in his life, but it was useless. No matter how many hours he spent in the gym or reviewing the lessons in the text books he'd borrowed from his sister, he would never be good enough. The other dhampirs had been training to be guardians for years. They could reel off statistics and theories at the drop of a hat, and although he was in good shape, when it came to endurance they surpassed him every time. As much as he hated to face up to it, he would never match their skills, let alone be able to beat them. As he stood in the shadows of the gym watching the other dhampirs spar, the bottom line was clear. A man raised among the Keepers didn't have a chance in hell of making the cut. The Royal Guard were the best of the best—an elite squad of highly trained professionals and he would always be a thousand steps behind them.

It didn't matter that he felt an overwhelming need to protect the beautiful young Queen—a desire that ate away at him, keeping him awake long after most of the Court had fallen asleep. He would never, ever get the chance to prove to her that she meant the world to him—and acknowledging that fact killed a part of his soul.


End file.
